On the Cutting Room Floor
by ilikesaddleshoes
Summary: Excerpts from what us yaoi fans are convinced was the original script. shonenai implications taken one step furthur. SasuNaru, GaaNaru, Pairings change per ficlet, if any.
1. Chapter 1

AN: haHA! My muse may have deserted me but Damnit I still got something out! And it's yaoi! SasuNaru to be exact. ** parties **This will be the first of my little ficlets I will share with you. They may seem a bit on crack to the uninitiated…but we all KNOW that SasuNaru is canon. They just had to cut out the better parts. This installment is actually two snippets…but they will usually be alone, these just went together. And now….with no further delay, read on lovelies!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"On the Cutting Room Floor"

ficlet #1 - Bondage Boys!

By: ilikesaddleshoes

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

takes place in:

ep. 3

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura sits on a bench…being…Sakura… 

'Yeah right. I'm not a little kid who believes in fairytales' Sakura broke herself out of her daydream. 'Like that would ever happen'.

"You sure have a large, charming forehead."

Her head popped up, eyes widening at the voice that broke into her thoughts and she sat up to greet the approaching boy.

"…Makes me want to kiss it."

Her face flushed as her inner conscious rejoiced, and she stared, unblinking, at him.

…

"Yeah right, Naruto might say something like that."

Her body drooped in response.

Naruto pretending to be Sasuke grinned inwardly, then continued. "And he did. Last night. In my bed. Many times. Among other things."

'That's right bitch! Sasuke's _mine_ so BACK OFF! Before I have to lay the smackdown on your empty little head!'

…_.Meanwhile…_

Sasuke lay twitching on the floor, his mind hurling insults at the blonde who had jumped him. 'Damn Naruto. When he held up the rope, I thought he was saying he wanted to use a little bondage this time…that's it, he is SO uke tonight!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ep. 5, the night after the bell training…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto slumped in his position, wearily lifting his eyes to the smirking Uchiha reclining against the pillows. "Oi. Sasuke. No more rope is allowed around you ever. It gives you ideas. I have splinters now! When you said that lunch punishment gave you an idea, I didn't think you meant to include the damn _log_ I was tied to!"

There was only silence. The smug satisfaction was almost tangible in the air surrounding his…hrm…playmate.

Naruto made a face. Sasuke was getting too much of a swelled head. (no pun intended) He needed to break that composure…fine.

"Oi. Sasuke. Did you know your cheeks puff up and make you look like a demented chipmunk when you do that fire…element-y…fireball…thinger?"

END

AN: Don't they though! …His cheeks. It's good for a giggle every time! Well! Review and tell me you loved it, review and tell me yaoi should die or some stupid rant and…well…I'll share your view with everyone I know…and we'll laugh at you. But…if it'll make you feel better after you've realized what a dumbass you are for not heeding the clearly marked warnings and reading it ANYWAYS…well…we'll still laugh at you. Btw…basically all these ficlets hereafter will be yaoi. Bless it. So! Review 'cause you love me! Or…atleast yaoi and you'll get a chocolate bunny!


	2. Shifting

AN: and……she's back! Hrm…no one knows me in this fandom … … … moving right along! There's no blatant shonen-ai in this…but it's funny! …to me and my stuffed frog, aptly named Mr. Froggy. Contains Antsy!Sasuke. Hope you enjoy! I'll have shonen-ai next time, I promise. I love the boys together too much to keep them apart for long. Erm…read on lovelies!

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"On the Cutting Room Floor"

ficlet #2: "Shifting"

by: ilikesaddleshoes

no particular episode

…Sasuke before a spar with Naruto…

Sasuke shifted his weight impatiently onto his right foot.

Damn that moron! What was his doing! Since when did he feel the need to stretch before a spar?

He shifted to the left.

He had just recovered from a minor injury he had obtained on a mission which had caused the medic nin who treated him to prohibit any training for 3 days.

Sasuke shifted back over to his right.

A three-day lapse in training was not to be taken lightly. He had an ambition damnit!

Back to the left.

The anticipation for a good fight and taking his frustration out on the blond idiots' hide was steadily mounting…

And onto the right foot.

Sasuke blinked.

And the left.

The moron was staring at him now! Just…staring.

Shift to the right.

What was so goddamn entertaining!

Over to the left.

Right.

Left.

Right.

Left.

Right.

Shift.

Shift.

Shift.

Shift.

Shif….

"Ano…Sasuke? Are you doing the pee-pee dance?"

END SCENE

AN: oh dear lord that made me happy! Come on…think of it. Sasuke….peepee dance? I feel a little juvenile typing out "peepee dance" but…it was for the greater good! Ne? It was like this rabid plotbunny I had to give into before it ate my brain… Well! You know the deal! Review and you get a chocolate bunny! With it's own Konoha headband!

Hmm…I bet I could make a fortune among the Naruto-fans around V-day…I should start taking orders now, yes?

Oh my…I'm a one-shot writer, so I've never actually _done_ this review response thing…maybe I'll get better as it goes along but uhm thanks to **dk-joy** and the ever-changing anonymous and** Fantastical Ebony Queen Black**, and **Shinigamideathgirl** (I love your name btw…) I really don't know why this took so long to get out though…damn schoolwork…it was just sitting on my laptop…I'll update soon! Promise!


End file.
